1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire escape devices and more particularly pertains to a new fire escape ladder for attaching to a window for providing a means to escape a burning building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire escape devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire escape devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 800,934; U.S. Pat. No. 869,151; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,613; U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,654; U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,143; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,736.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fire escape ladder. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart arms adapted for engaging a generally vertically oriented wall such as a window sill. Each of the arms has a generally J-shaped upper portion adapted for hooking onto a sill, a main portion extending at an obtuse angle from the upper portion, and a spacing portion extending from the main portion and is adapted for abutting an outer surface of a building. A stabilizer bar extends between the arms. A ladder portion extends from free ends of the main portions of the arms, the ladder portion has a pair of deformable lines and a plurality of rungs coupled to the lines at equally spaced intervals along a length of the lines.
In these respects, the fire escape ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a window for providing a means to escape a burning building.